Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoluminescent materials, and more particularly to such materials characterized as rare earth oxyhalides, activated with terbium. The invention also relates to a thermoluminescent dosimeter which utilizes the proportional relationship between the relative intensity of the emitted light and the dose of ionizing radiation.